The Unforgetable Year
by Over lord X
Summary: This is my first story so try to stick with me. Harry and the gang fail their 7th year and must go to an 8th year read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N- Ok this is my very first fanfic so try to adjust to the horribleness)

Chapter1- Preparation & Punishment

It was a quiet and normal day at Privet Drive. The only thing out of place was a teenage boy living at #4. 18-year-old Harry Potter was preparing for his 8th year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yes his 8th year, apparently he did so badly in potions that he must repeat that class, (and only that class) for an entire term before he can graduate. His friend Ron Weasly failed on purpose so poor Harry wouldn't have to suffer alone. But his other friend Hermione Granger was another story. Since she was a perfectionist and never failed anything, refused to stay with them. But after many conversations, (and unknown to Hermione, hypnosis charms in her sleep), she agreed and failed with them. And at this very moment Harry was going frantic trying to prepare for school. "What to do, what to pack," Harry said. Harry was running around his room trying to think of what to bring for his 8th year of Hogwarts. "I doubt Ron or Hermione are having this hard of a time," mumbled Harry. But as usual he was very wrong. Hermione who has muggle parents was having the easiest time. Her parents gave her a hard time, but went a bit easier on her because she did it out of friendship. So that was all that was bothering Hermione. But Ron who was in an all wizard family was getting cut no slack. He was being forced to go through all sorts of punishments. Testing Fred and Georges joke shop stuff, and cleaning the house. But worst of all he had to clean up every single spider web in the house. So until term starts Harry must deal with his own mind. Hermione was going crazier by the second because her parents took her books away, and Ron was unconscious from cleaning. (Yes they are pitiful aren't they)?

---------------------------------------------

(A/N- well let me know what you thought I am still considering posting the next chapter. It all depends on your reviews)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N- To those who sent me reviews I tried to add what everyone wanted and some will be posted in later chapters so have fun and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Let's Hit the Road!

As Harry was packing his things he was remembering his past year, when he had met Voldemort for the final time. They were both in a graveyard along with Hermione, Ron, and Dumbledore. They had both cast _"Avada Kedavra" _and the same thing that happened in the 4th book happened again. But this time Harry had backup. Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore all cast _"Avada Kedavra" _and it blew Voldemort out of the water (see, he had no help because Wormtail had been killed in the 6th book). So, Voldemort had been reduced to a pile of ashes and they had finally won.

He was still packing when he heard a noise in the corner of his room. Harry lit his wand and it turned out to be… "Dobby, what are you doing here?" asked Harry, surprised.

"Dobby has come to warn you of a new plot at Hogwarts," answered Dobby hurriedly. "It is far worse than Voldemort. This person is someone who could have killed Voldemort in one snap of his fingers."

"Dobby, you tell me who the heck it is right now!" demanded Harry.

"Fine. Dobby will tell you, but he will have to punish himself later. His name is…!" His voice stopped as he began to mysteriously rise off the floor, gagging, and all at once he let out a terrible shriek and fell down, dead. Before Harry could put together what had happened there was a great flash of light and Dobby was gone. All that was left was a strange red symbol that I cannot even begin to describe.

He stared, stupefied, for ten seconds more, then snapped out of his trance and decided to call Ron, who had finally learned how to use a telephone, and see what he thought. But as soon as he answered, before Harry could even say hi, he was bursting with laughter and good news.

"Harry, you won't believe the good news I have to tell you! First of all I am finally done with my cleaning. Second, guess who got held back with us?" blabbered Ron. Harry, knowing full well who it was, decided to humor Ron and answered, "I don't know, Ron. Who got held back with us?" Ron couldn't hold back his laughter as he told Harry. "Well, of course Crabbe and Goyle got held back, but Malfoy failed because he copied the answers on my final exam, and you can guess how that went. So, anyways, what's going on with…what? Oh, okay, I'll get right off!" hollered Ron to his mom, who was shouting orders in the background. "Sorry Harry, got to go, bye!"

Harry, once again, stared blankly at the phone, thought of how much of a waste of time it was, got mad, and threw it at the wall. Then he went to his bed and sat down to have some quiet time, then went to sleep. When he woke up it was 3 hours until his train was going to leave. He then began to yank things out of his room and shove them into his trunk. When he got to Hedwig he didn't want to mess with her cage so he just shoved her in his trunk and jabbed air holes in it. He was just getting ready to Apparate when all of a sudden the mark on the floor began to produce fire. He was about to do something when he realized that it was the last time he would be in the house anyway so he left. He finally appeared at the train station after a few wrong stops (China, Egypt, Germany, Canada, and Australia; makes you wonder how he even passed his Apparation test in the first place), and then was ready to go aboard.

A/N: This chapter may be a bit better than the last but like last time it all depends on how many reviews I get. Plus, thank my big sister, who typed the whole thing.


End file.
